Vyzia
“''I can tell everything I need to know about people from their eyes. Can you read my eyes? In case you’re ugly and ''stupid, they say, ‘You’re not welcome here, scumbag.’” –Vyzia to Wullthaug Vyzia was a female Biosynth of the Shivvit species who worked as a Starved Gun during the Scattan Wars. Born into a community of Shivvits that fled Shivvitsa to the Scattan Islands during the Tilbori Scourge, Vyzia would lose both her parents when the Tilbor invaded the outlying Scattan Islands. As a Starved Gun, she would become the romantic partner of Sadisma, and was a member of his crew of Starved Guns. During a battle, she and Sadisma would be separated from Auzzath and Wullthaug. After much searching, the couple moved on and continued fighting in the Scattan Wars until the conflict’s end. BIOGRAPHY Early life Vyzia was born on an outlying island in the Scattan Islands to a migrant community of Shivvits that fled Shivvitsa after the Tilbor invaded it. During her childhood, Vyzia heard stories from her parents and other community elders about the savagery of the Tilbor, and about their community’s longing to return to Shivvitsa if the Tilbor were ever defeated. Tilbori Scourge The Tilbor, not content with conquering regions of Shivvitsa, spread the Tilbori Reach onto the Scattan Islands. Their first targets were islands on the border of Scattan territory, where Vyzia and her Shivvit community were living. The Scattan defenders there were unprepared for the force of the Tilbor attack, and quickly fell to the invaders. The Tilbor burned the settlements on the islands and killed many of its inhabitants. Vyzia’s Shivvit community eventually was discovered and attacked by Tilbor. Tilbor soldiers killed Vyzia’s parents, and nearly killed her before she escaped. She managed to hitch a ride on one of the many vessels carrying refugees to islands in the core of Scattan territory. There she remained in hiding, while Scattan forces united to push the Tilbor out of the Scattan Islands. As the Scattans sent armies to hunt down and destroy Tilbor strongholds across the Shimmering Seas, Vyzia lost virtually all contact with the surviving members of her community. Life in the Scattan Confederation After seeking shelter from the Tilbor in the inner Scattan territories, Vyzia would find herself living within the borders of the newly created Scattan Confederation following the successful Siege of Tilboron. Vyzia landed a job as an indentured servant for Scattan elites, and was able to support herself. Through this line of work, however, she began to grow resentful of the lavish lifestyles of the Confederation’s leaders and the poor treatment of non-Scattans living in the islands. Scattan Wars When the Scattan Wars erupted, Vyzia was living in territory belonging to a separatist member nation. Despite her anger at the treatment of non-Scattans by Scattan authorities, she volunteered to fight for a separatist militia out of interest in fighting Confederate forces. She fought in several battles as a volunteer soldier, but became increasingly disillusioned about the cause she was fighting for. When Vyzia learned of the rise of the so-called “Starved Guns,” she became attracted to such a lifestyle. However her militia’s leaders executed anyone who deserted, and so Vyzia chose to remain in the militia. Signs that the militia was dissolving into internal fighting were visible at the time, and Vyzia hoped her militia’s leadership would collapse, and she could desert without consequence. Eventually Vyzia’s militia’s leadership did disintegrate as she hoped it would. Vyzia took the weapons her militia had given her and fled from it, living on her own until she began contracting her services out to the new warlords created by the disintegration of the former combatant states. This was the beginning of Vyzia’s life as a Starved Gun. During one mission, Vyzia met Sadisma, who was fighting under the same employer. The two were put into the same army by chance, and Vyzia became attracted to him when she learned he too fled his home after seeing it ruined. Over time the two became romantically involved, and took contracts together. A future mission would bring the two in contact with Auzzath and Naks, and the four Starved Guns liked each other enough to form a four-person crew that Sadisma took leadership over. Vyzia fought alongside Auzzath, Naks, and Sadisma for many battles, until one such battle when Naks was killed. Sadisma and Auzzath both wanted to find a replacement, but Vyzia protested such a replacement out of respect for Naks. The three took several more contracts before Auzzath secretly recruited Wullthaug as a replacement for Naks. When Vyzia met Wullthaug, she was furious. Vyzia was unwelcoming of Wullthaug upon first meeting him, but Sadisma ordered Wullthaug be given a chance. The new crew of Auzzath, Sadisma, Vyzia, and Wullthaug fought regularly for the Shivvit warlord Dizyade during the latter phase of the Scattan Wars. Vyzia slowly opened herself more to Wullthaug after the two saved each other’s lives in two separate battles, including a mission where their crew directly encountered Glisgiss before he escaped. Sadisma’s crew would suffer a final blow to its integrity during a battle in which an explosion would separate Auzzath and Wullthaug from Sadisma and Vyzia. Both Sadisma and Vyzia searched for days to find Auzzath and Wullthaug, but to no avail. They eventually abandoned their search and moved on. Vyzia and Sadisma continued to work as Starved Guns fighting under Dizyade until Skyketh had achieved the upper hand, and defeat for Dizyade appeared certain. Sadisma and Vyzia chose not to join Dizyade’s followers in their evacuation of the Scattan Islands, and instead tried to blend into Scattan society as Skyketh ended the Scattan Wars and established Orscatta. Abilities and traits Much of Vyzia’s personality was informed by both her Shivvit upbringing and the trauma of being the only survivor of her family from the Tilbor attack on their home village. Having been raised by Shivvits, Vyzia developed an ear for music and maintained a hobby of singing across her entire adult life. Vyzia was highly suspicious of strangers, evidenced by her cold treatment towards Wullthaug upon first meeting him. Despite such projections of coldness, Vyzia had strong romantic impulses, which she exercised in full when she was alone with Sadisma. When Vyzia first began fighting as a volunteer in a Scattan militia, Vyzia’s main weapons were various Scattan small arms. As a Starved Gun, however, she became acquainted with weapons imported from the Matoran Universe, and took a liking to Zamor Launchers. She fashioned a set of two custom Zamor Launchers, which she mounted onto both of her arms. These became her favorite weapons to use in combat, and she carried them with her long after the Scattan Wars.